


We Do What We Have To, August 1977

by BobbyCrocker101



Category: Kojak (TV 1973)
Genre: 1970s, Bank heists, Detectives, Female Cops, Female Police Officers, Females in the World Place, Gen, Kidnapping, Lady Police Officers, Manhattan South, NYPD, New York City, Rapes, Women in the Workplace, bank robberies, homicides, lady cops, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyCrocker101/pseuds/BobbyCrocker101
Summary: Detective Jo Long makes a reluctant return to the Detectives Division at Manhattan South.This is an original story set in August 1977 and is a sequel to the Season 4 episode 'Lady in the Squad Room'. But can easily be read as a stand-alone story.Feedback welcome





	We Do What We Have To, August 1977

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me; I'm just playing with them for a while before putting them back in their box. No money is being, or will be made from this story.
> 
> I was 15 in September 1973 when "Kojak" first aired, and had other things to do. Now I'm retired I’ve finally watched this wonderful old TV show for the first time. I’m from the UK and have never visited the US, but have made use of the internet to gain information about the NYPD and the city of New York. I apologise in advance for any language confusion.
> 
> In the Season 2 episode “Nursemaid” (1974) Crocker’s ID shows him to have been born in 1943 which would make him 34 in 1977, but because he's occasionally referred to as being very young and is often called "Kid" or "Junior", my version of him was born in 1951 which makes him 26 in this story, and since little is known about his back story I've made up my own version.
> 
> Spoilers: Small spoilers for the Season 4 episode ‘Lady in the Squad Room’ and the Season 4 episode ‘Monkey on a String’, Season 4, 1977.
> 
> Warning: Rape is mentioned a couple of times, but no details are given.
> 
> Original characters: Officer Ken Jones, Officer Donny Howard, Laura Downs, Margaret Woods, Geoffrey Cook, Jonathan Fennell, Loretta Williams, Annie Johnson
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you see him?” Detective Jo Long asked. She had been temporarily re-assigned to the Detective’s Division after a series of rapes which were somehow connected to a gang of bank robbers Kojak and his men had been trying to catch. Thinking lightning couldn’t strike twice in the same place, the lieutenant had requested assistance from anyone anywhere, but he had thought wrong. Plus there was the as yet unresolved issue of ‘upstairs’ wanting to prove that the NYPD was an equal opportunities organisation. So Detective Long, currently the best lady detective in the department had been sent complaining all the way back to 21 East 5th Street.

“No,” Bobby replied pointing to a building opposite. “Maybe he’s in the church.”

Today she and Bobby were searching for a local pimp who might be able to lead them to the gang of robbers. Just like last time Jo had been far from happy about the re-assignment, but had eventually agreed to work with the Detective’s Division again on the condition she work with Detective Robert ‘Bobby’ Crocker and not one of the ‘misogynistic dinosaurs’, which Kojak supposed was slightly less insulting than being referred to as a Greek bowling ball. Knowing that Bobby was the only one of his men who hadn’t had a problem working with the lady detective last time round, he'd been more than happy to pair the two of them up again. In fact the two detectives had met for coffee several times whenever their paths crossed, and had become good friends. After Jo had recovered from her gunshot wound she had been giving serious thought to quitting the force, but Bobby had persuaded her to stay on and since then he’d learned a lot about the Sex Crimes Unit and she’d learned more about the Detective’s Division, particularly that unlike hers a homicide detective’s job wasn’t nine to five.

“Why don’t you go look; you’re dressed for it,” she teased. Like the lieutenant Bobby believed in dressing smartly for work. Just because the rest of the team, including the captain it seemed, sometimes looked as if their clothes had been slept in didn’t mean HE was going to. He also kept his hair short and neat, just as he had in the Army. If he let it grow it tended to grow outwards rather than down. At that moment Kojak’s voice came over the radio.

“723 to 747: nothing out here. Any luck?” 

“Nothing here lieutenant,” Bobby replied.

“Well keep your eyes open,” Kojak continued. “That pimp knows there’s a warrant out on him and advice is he’s usually armed, so be careful.” Bobby replaced the receiver.

“You know this is a real waste of time,” he commented. “I bet ten minutes after he beat up that chick he was on a plane to San Francisco.”

“I don’t think so,” Jo replied. “Think about it. If he leaves town then all the other players will be grabbing up his girls.” Bobby nodded.

“Yeah, and he comes back in six weeks to no money, no ‘flash’, no girls. You’re right, let’s give it a little longer.” 

The dispatcher’s voice came over the radio.

“Central to all available units in the Manhattan South area: we have a silent alarm from the Atlantic Bank on Park Avenue, handle code two K.”

“Sounds like our gang is back in action, let’s roll on it,” Kojak radioed to Bobby and Jo. He then changed the channel on the the radio and spoke to the dispatcher. “723 to Central K, show this unit responding to silent alarm at the bank on Park Avenue K.”

“Roger 723 K,” the dispatcher acknowledged.

“Unit 747 to Central K,” Bobby spoke into his radio. “Show us rolling back up to 723. Be advised we are in plain clothes K.” Feeling that she couldn’t exactly request to be dropped off somewhere, Jo had no choice but to go along for the ride.

“Roger 747 K,” the dispatcher acknowledged again.

A few minutes later both vehicles arrived outside the bank. A patrol car was parked on the street: one officer, Ken Jones was pinned behind the vehicle while his partner, Donny Howard was lying on the ground. A group of people were standing by the entrance to the bank. The three detectives exited their vehicles. Bobby went over to Officer Jones, the poor man looked terrified. He’d only been on the force for a few months.

“Take it easy Ken,” be spoke calmly, “take it easy.”

“My partner’s been hit, and they’ve got a hostage!” Jones replied hysterically.

“Ken, come with me,” Kojak ordered. The man followed the lieutenant back to his car. Starting the engine Kojak drove forward and positioned the vehicle between the injured officer and the bank robbers. Bobby got busy on the radio.

“Unit 747 to Central K,” he requested, “requesting an ambulance and back-up at the Atlantic Bank on Park Avenue, officer down, we need assistance. We’re pinned down, suspects have opened fire and they have a hostage K.” In the meantime Kojak and Jones had managed to get Officer Howard into the back of the Buick and had reversed back behind Bobby’s car. An approaching siren could be heard in the distance. Kojak looked Officer Howard and then at Detective Long.

“Long, stay with him,” he ordered, and then he ran across to the sidewalk and positioned himself behind a large stone urn. The robbers were dragging their hostage toward a red Plymouth. Kojak stood and aimed his gun.

“Police, hold it!” he called out. Several sirens could now be heard approaching. One of the robbers fired at Kojak. He fired back and the other man fell to the ground. The Plymouth screeched out of the car park, the sound of the hostage screaming could be heard clearly. The officers all fired at the car, but it was moving too fast. Kojak ran back to his car and grabbed the radio,

“This is 723 to Central K.”

“Go ahead 723 K,” the dispatcher replied.

“Put out an APB: the suspects have just escaped in a red Plymouth, partial licence place 1.. XUB: occupants; one black female and two male Caucasians. They’re armed and dangerous and have a female hostage K.”

“Roger 723 K,” The dispatcher confirmed. Kojak ran back to his car where the others had gathered. Detective Long was knelt down talking to Officer Howard; she had his hand in hers.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” she soothed, “all you have to do is hang on, OK?” Howard opened his eyes and looked up at Kojak.

“Lieutenant… that woman,” he gasped, “she had a 357 Magnum… and she liked to use it.” He gasped with pain and closed his eyes.

“Try not to talk,” Kojak replied. The ambulance was fast approaching. Howard opened his eyes again and grabbing her arm looked directly at Detective Long.

“My God… you’re so pretty,” he commented, and then he closed his eyes for the last time. Kojak bent down and pulling Long to her feet led her back to the car.

“This is going to take some time, are you alright?” he asked kindly, already thinking that having her back on the team, even temporarily, was a very bad idea.

“His partner said he’d only transferred in last week; he was wearing a wedding ring,” She replied.

“Yeah, he had a wife and two kids; a boy and a girl,” Kojak replied

“Who’s going to tell them?” she asked.

“A team will be sent to his house; they’ll make the notification.” Kojak replied. 

“Procedure I suppose!” She snorted.

“That’s right,” Kojak replied. “When something like this happens, that’s what gets you through it – procedure.” He handed her his car keys. “You go back to the station; we’ll handle things here.” She took the keys from him.

****

“Jo? Is everything alright?” Bobby asked. She’d disappeared immediately after the team brief and he’d found her pacing up and down the interrogation room nursing a mug of coffee.

“I’m fine!” she replied a little too cheerfully.

“In the briefing you seemed like you were somewhere else," Bobby continued. She rubbed her face.

“Maybe I’m just tired,” She replied.

“I understand what happened,” Bobby began, “Howard dying in your arms; it’s not exactly routine.”

“But it’s still part of being a cop, right?” She started to move away, but he grabbed her arm.

“Sure, but I’ve known you for a while now: ease up on yourself.” Bobby tried to sound comforting.

“Stop worrying Bobby, nothing’s bothering me!” She snapped.

“Look I know you don’t want to talk about it and I don’t want to sound like a grandmother...” Bobby began.

“Good,” Jo replied smiling slightly, “because you’d look terrible in a shawl and sensible shoes.” 

“I’ve been there Jo. I know what it’s like to watch someone die like that,” Bobby began. He was thinking about his friend and colleague Vinnie Pomerantz who’d been killed a few months earlier. The man had died lying in the snow with Bobby kneeling next to him.

“Do you Bobby?” He watched her as she began to walk round the room and nodded.

“First thing you do is to wonder why you couldn’t have done more to save him, and then you feel guilty because YOU made it and he didn’t.“ He replied. “And then you start thinking about the next time. You figure that your turn is right round the corner. Know what I’m talking about?” She smiled and nodded. Satisfied that she was going to be alright Bobby turned and walked out of the room. Kojak had been standing unseen just outside the door and had overheard the conversation between Jo and Bobby. He smiled to himself. It wasn’t that long ago that he had a very similar conversation with his young detective, and now the kid was passing on what he'd learned to another officer. He was proud of him.

****

The following morning Kojak received a call to say that Laura Downs, the hostage taken during the bank raid had been found. She’d been shot, but was still alive and was recovering in hospital. Since Jo was the sex crimes expert he sent her and Bobby over to the hospital to question her. 

“Mrs Downs,” Bobby began gently, “we’d like you to identify some people from some photographs if you can. They’re blow-ups of the images taken by the surveillance cameras in the bank.” She took the pictures from him and studied them. The top one was of the black woman involved in the raid. “Do you recognise anyone?” Bobby asked.

“That’s the woman,” Mrs Downs replied.

“What about the rest?” Bobby asked. She continued to study the photographs and the two detectives noticed she seemed to linger over one picture in particular.

“It’s them alright," She replied quietly. Bobby took the photographs back.

“Did you ever see them in the bank before?” he asked. She shook her head.

“No,” she whispered. Feeling that Jo’s experience with the Sex Crimes Unit was called for Bobby withdrew and walked over to the window and looked out over the car park. His colleague sat down on the bed next to Mrs Downs.

“Is there anything you need?” She asked kindly, “there’s a drug store on the corner; anything’s better than what you get here in the hospital.” Mrs Downs shook her head.

“No thanks,” she whispered. She looked down at the bed cover and began picking at a loose thread. 

“Laura,” Jo continued, “did anything else happen to you when they had you, before you were shot?” Mrs Downs looked up suddenly.

“Why would you think that!” she cried out.

“Maybe because I’m a woman too,” Jo replied.

“I fought back as much as I could,” Mrs Downs replied, “they held me… and then… one them raped me in the back seat of the car.” Bobby dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He really hated this kind of thing. During his time with the Detective’s Division he’d had the opportunity to see the work of some of the other teams. He’d seen enough to know he could never work in the Sex Crimes Unit, just as he knew he could never work in the Juvenile Division: it was just too close to home.

“Were you blindfolded when it happened?” Jo continued.

“Yes,” came the whispered reply.

“But you saw the man didn’t you?” Jo gently pushed.

“How do you know that?” Mrs Downs asked. Bobby turned round to face the two women. 

“Because we’re cops,” he replied gently. “You were hiding something weren’t you?”

“Do I have to go into all this?” Mrs Downs asked clearly upset.

“No you don’t,” Bobby replied as gently as he could, “but we believe he’s done the same thing to other women, and he might have been arrested for it, and if he has we’ll be able to identity him from our files on sex criminals.”

“It might be him in the pictures, but I’m not sure,” Mrs Downs replied. Bobby walked over to the bed.

“Alright, that’s enough for now Mrs Downs,” Jo began. “Thank you very much.” The two detectives turned and left the room.

****

The following morning Bobby was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Jo walked into the squad room and dropped the pile of folders she was carrying. He went over and helped her to pick them back up. Thanking him she placed them on the desk she was using and sat down to begin working through them. Kojak had witnessed the scene from his door and called Bobby over.

“She’s really on edge lieutenant," Bobby began.

“From what you told me she did a really good job at the hospital yesterday,” Kojak replied, “Mrs Downs wasn’t going to tell us anything about the rape, and now we’ve got a description of one of the suspects.”

“Jo told me earlier that she stopped by to see some friends last night; never made it home, never made it to bed," Bobby continued.

“So where did she spend the night?” Kojak asked.

“That all-night joint on 7th” Bobby replied, “jazz and close dancing until dawn, a cop she knows, kids from her old school. I mean they closed the place. What is she trying to prove?” 

“Howard died holding onto her arm,” Kojak replied, “She was trying to get through to him, stop him from dying. Of course she couldn’t. I think she blames herself for it.”

“Well sooner or later she’s going to have to let go,” Bobby commented. Kojak looked at his detective.

“And ‘someone’ had better be there to catch her when she does,” He replied.

****

That afternoon Kojak, Bobby and Jo were back out on the streets having replaced Stavros, Saperstein and Rizzo in the search for their missing pimp.

“Central to all available units in the Manhattan South area K,” the dispatcher’s voice came over the radio. “Please be advised: the manager of the Signature Bank on Bowery has been kidnapped. It is believed the suspects are heading to his home at 221 Leonard Street: two male Caucasians driving a burgundy van. The third suspect, a black female is reported to already be at the victim’s address. Be advised; suspects are armed and considered extremely dangerous K.”

“Roger Central: 723 responding,” Kojak spoke into his radio, “and requesting additional units K.” 

“Here we go again,” Bobby began. “747 rolling back-up to 723 K.”

“Roger 747 K,” the dispatcher replied.

Arriving at the victim’s house they saw the dark red van parked at the kerbside. All was still. Quietly Kojak led his team up the path to the front door. He gave Bobby the nod and the younger man kicked the door open. The three of them entered the house. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed but the sound of a woman sobbing could clearly be heard coming from the living room closet. Kojak and Jo went over and carefully opened the door. A woman, the bank manager’s wife, was curled up on the floor. They brought her out into the room.

“You’ve got to find him; they’ve got my husband and they’re going to kill him!” she cried hysterically. “I know it. I know it! They’re going to kill him!” Jo took the woman into another room while the men checked round the rest of the house. Once they were satisfied Kojak and Bobby joined her.

****

“The man who did all of the talking was well-dressed, nice looking, in his forties. Isn’t there any word about my husband yet?” the woman sobbed as she shakily fixed herself a drink.

“We’re doing all we can Mrs Woods,” Kojak replied. “The entire force is on alert. We’ll find him.”

“Was there anything unusual about these people?” Bobby asked, “An accent, things they said or did.”

“I don’t think so,” Mrs Woods replied. “It was all so unexpected… so frightening.” Jo put her hand on the other woman’s arm.

“Margaret, did either of the men touch you in any way?” She asked gently.

“No,” Mrs Woods replied. “Of course the two men were only here for a short time while we waited for my husband to come home. Then they left with him.”

“But you were alone with the woman for an hour or so,” Bobby replied.

“Yes, but she mostly fiddled with the television,” Mrs Woods replied. Kojak picked up the TV guide from the coffee table and began flicking through it. “She kept flipping the channels all the time.”

“Like she was looking for a particular programme?” Kojak suggested.

“Yes, I guess so. She said something about a ball game somewhere out West. She kept flipping to Channel 9 as if she didn’t know the local stations.”

“Could be from out of town,” Bobby suggested.

“Yeah: along with the rest of the world," Kojak replied. At that moment Bobby spotted something on the floor under a chair; it looked like a gambling chip. He picked it up.

“Mrs Woods, is this yours?” he asked.

“No, it was hers,” Mrs Woods replied. “She kept rolling it back and forth over her fingers.” Bobby gave the chip to Kojak.

“The Tropicana, Las Vegas.” He read out loud. At that moment the front door opened and Captain McNeil walked into the room. He removed his hat and approached the group.

“Mrs Woods, we’ve found your husband,” he began.

“He’s dead, isn’t he,” she remarked. 

“I’m sorry, yes,” he replied. Mrs Woods fell into a chair and began to sob. Jo sat next to her and offered what comfort she could.

**** 

Once their shift was over Kojak took Jo for a drink at Stella's the local ‘cop bar’. Bobby joined them later; he was carrying an envelope in his hand. 

“There’s some interesting stuff coming out of Vegas,” he began. “They’ve seen our teletype on the robberies and they ran the whole package through Nevada CII and came up with a match. There was a Carson City bank robbery two months ago. Same MO: they picked up a young bank cashier; one of them raped and shot her before they dumped her.”

“Did you get an ID on any of them?” Kojak asked.

“That’s the good part,” Bobby replied. “They picked up a guy catching a flight back to Vegas; name of Geoffrey Cook. He fits the description of the rapist, but the hostage couldn’t or wouldn’t pick him out of the line-up, so they had to 'kick him free'. He’s known to associate with a man called Jonathan Fennell.”

“Can we get Cook’s picture?” Kojak asked. Bobby opened the envelope and handed the lieutenant a photograph.

“Oh, and I paid a visit to Mrs Woods earlier; she’s identified Cook as the man who raped her,” Bobby continued. 

“Good work!" Kojak complimented Bobby.

“So Las Vegas here we come!” Jo began, looking excited. “You cut me in Kojak. I’m going home to pack!” And with that she finished her drink and headed out of the bar. Bobby and Kojak watched her leave.

“Talk about hyper,” Bobby began. “Are you going to take her with you?” 

“I think so,” Kojak replied. “You sit on things here Bobby. She’s making all the right moves on the surface, but her emotions are all locked up; smiles on the outside, but no hint about what’s going on inside.”

“You still think it’s Howard’s death?” Bobby asked. Kojak nodded.

“That, and Mr Woods," He replied. “She’s probably thinking it could happen to her sooner rather than later.” Bobby nodded, and then after saying good night to his boss headed for home.

Out on the street he saw a familiar car and the shape of Jo Long sitting in the driver’s seat. He didn’t need to be an expert to see she was crying. He walked over to the passenger door and leaned into the vehicle.

“I thought there was something behind all those smiles in there,” He began.

“I’m alright Bobby, really,” she replied sniffing.

“You could have fooled me. Or was that the point?” he asked.

“I’ve just been under a little pressure that’s all,” she continued.

“A little or a lot? Come on Jo, it’s me, Bobby!” He got into the car. “Talk to me.”

“I just can’t get him out of my mind,” She began.

“Howard?” Bobby asked. She nodded.

“He didn’t know he was going to die that day. Getting shot isn’t part of the routine,” She continued. 

“No it isn’t,” Bobby replied. “It’s part of the job; every time we put on the badge. You know it could happen.” She nodded.

“I know that,” she sighed. “Maybe I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” Bobby asked.

“It could have been me instead of Howard who took those bullets. Life seems so much quieter in the Sex Crimes Unit compared to this,” she replied.

“It’s a risk we all take,” Bobby replied. She sighed again.

“I don’t know if I can face that anymore,” She replied. They’d talked about this before.

“You’ll know Jo,” Bobby replied softly. “And you’ll do what you have to do. You have to deal with it one step at a time, and the next step for you is Las Vegas!”

“Can’t you come too?” She asked. “I’m not sure I want to spend time alone with the lieutenant," Bobby smiled.

“Sorry, I’ve got to mind the store here; so he’s all yours. Be gentle with him!”

****

Two days later they were back from Las Vegas along with Geoffrey Cook who had been arraigned and was now being held in the Tombs awaiting trial. The man had been hiding out in a local motel and had tried to make a run for it, but Kojak and the local police had caught him. They'd also provided the name of Cook’s female companion: Loretta Williams, a former dealer at the Tropicana. Jo had hoped now that the rapist had been caught that she could finish with Manhattan South, but the lieutenant, not accustomed to having people quit cases half way through told her she would be staying at Manhattan South until the bitter end and that he’d cleared it with her boss.

****

Kojak put his phone down and ordered his team to come into his office; in the middle of the room was a blackboard on an easel with a list of bank names and addresses.

“OK, listen up! I’ve been speaking with the Major Crimes Squad about the robberies, and they’ve come up with nine prime possible locations here in New York Fennell and Williams might go for. Six are down town and three are in the East Village. He tapped the board with his pen.

“Why are we so sure Fennell and Williams will be back in business?” Saperstein asked.

“Because we got Geoff Cook with their loot before he could stash it, and they’re going to be frustrated, hungry and dangerous!” Kojak replied.

“OK,” Bobby replied looking at the list of possibles. “But how do we know which bank to state out?”

“They’re all going to be staked out,” Kojak replied. “But this,” he added pointing to the name at the top of the list, “is the one WE’RE going to take, and do you know why?”

“Because it’s at the top of the list!” Stavros replied.

****

The following morning found the team at the City of New York Bank on the corner of 35th and 6th. Kojak, Bobby and Jo were smartly dressed in the bank’s uniform of dark blue suits with light blue shirts and dark blue ties. Each also wore a bank name badge. Stavros was dressed as a security guard and Rizzo and Saperstein were wearing their work suits. 

“We’ll all be wearing transmitters,” Kojak began as he walked his team through the bank.

“What’s the range?” Bobby asked.

“According to the ‘experts’ we’ll be able to talk to each other from about three blocks away," Kojak replied.

“That’s great in theory,” Jo commented. Kojak looked at her.

“Yeah well we’ll see how it works out in practice,” he replied. “Let’s go through the drill one more time. Williams’ entrance is our cue. I'll be in the customer lounge, Long, you’ll back me up from your position over there,” he pointed to the Customer Enquiries desks. “Crocker, you'll be working at the teller’s desk. Stavros, you'll be working with the security guard over by the door and Saperstein and Rizzo, you'll be sitting over there," he pointed to a group of tables upon which the daily newspapers were laid out. "Are there any questions?”

“Yeah,” Bobby replied. “How did I get myself into this?”

****

A couple of hours later the team was settled in and getting on with their new jobs. Kojak went and sat at his desk in the customer’s lounge. Next to him was a very attractive blonde.

“Find anything interesting?” she asked when she spotted him looking at her.

“Well so far just an attractive blonde with a slight southern accent,” he replied.

“West Texas actually,” the girl replied.

“Even better,” Kojak purred, “like deep in the heart of.” He took her hand and kissed it. At that moment a large black woman entered the bank and made for the teller’s desk. The team immediately went on the alert. Kojak stood up and walked toward the woman. She turned her head to look at something, “Cool it, it’s not her,” he informed everyone.

“That was close,” Bobby commented. Kojak looked across at Long who was looking shaky.

“Long, you got a problem?” He asked, speaking into the transmitter in his shirt pocket.

“I could live without this detail,” she replied. “I mean getting out in the field is one thing, but being here waiting, playing sitting ducks for those gun freaks is something else. I don’t know how you guys can stand it.”

“Are you asking me to pull you out?” Kojak asked. He’d put a lot of work into this assignment and didn't want to have to bring in a replacement this late in the day. 

“I thought maybe you’d been considering it already,” she replied.

“This is a HELL of a way to be having this conversation!” Kojak replied crossly, “with an earpiece in my left ear and a transmitter in my pocket! As for pulling out Long, I'LL let you know when I think you can’t 'cut it', you understand! So stop with the moaning ang groaning!” From where he was standing he saw her nod.

****

That evening in Shelley’s Bar Kojak and Bobby were playing pool.

“You know, I never thought I’d get to the point where I’d never want to see another ten dollar bill, but I’m there!” Bobby looked across at his boss who was taking a long time over his shot. “Are you brooding?” he asked.

“A little,” Kojak replied.

“Jo?” Bobby asked.

“I’m beginning to get worried about her,” Kojak replied.

“THIS coming from the man who didn’t want her on the team in the first place: come on lieutenant, she’s a friend. Try and think of something nice; something you really want to do,” Bobby replied.

“Yeah, I’m thinking…” Kojak mused. “…That big blonde from West Texas… she’s twenty-seven years old. I wonder if she’d like to go to New England for the weekend with a passionate, free-spending, affectionate man of the world.” Bobby rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well I’ll have to check my schedule lieutenant. I don’t know how soon I’ll be available!” He replied. Kojak playfully patted him on the cheek.

“Don’t get cute,” he replied. At that moment Jo walked through the door. She got herself a beer and came over to the pool table. 

“My fingers are tired from typing 'mash notes' to Clint Eastwood all day!” she began. There was no answer. She sighed, “I gather nothing happened at any of the other banks either. And I was so hoping to get this over and done with so I could go back to my nice comfy job with the Sex Crimes Unit.” 

“Nothing,” Kojak replied ignoring her whining. “Waste of man power. Fifty cops sitting on their 'cans'.”

“How long will the department let that go on?” Bobby asked.

“They’ve already started to cut us back,” Kojak replied. “Two more days and that’s it.”

“Well Fennell and ‘Lady Macbeth’ lost the hundred thousand when we got Cook. They must have a 'hit' in mind,” Bobby commented. “In fact from their point of view I’d say they HAVE to.”

“Unless they got scared off when we picked up Cook," Jo added.

“No, they like killing people too much,” Kojak replied, “and they’re going to keep on doing it until they’re stopped.”

****

The following morning found the team once again in the bank. A pretty blonde lady on crutches came and sat at the empty desk next to Jo.

“Hi, I’m Jo Long. Are you new here?”

“Oh no; I’m Annie, Annie Johnson,” the two women shook hands. “I just had a couple of days off,” she continued, pointing to her right leg which was in plaster from the knee down. “I broke my ankle a couple of weeks ago and because I sit most of the time, I’ve been able to carry on working. The manager’s filled me in though. Are you really part of the stakeout?”

“Yes, but there’s nothing for you to worry about: If these people DO come in just do what they say and you’ll be alright.” Annie looked at her with wide eyes. “Are you nervous?” Jo asked.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Annie replied, giggling. Jo got up and walked over to the other woman’s desk.

“Don’t be.” Jo showed her the photographs of Fennell and Williams. “Here are photographs of the two we’re expecting. Just do your regular work and DON'T look for them.” Annie looked at the pictures.

“I’ve seen this woman right here in the bank!” Annie started.

“When?” Jo asked, alarmed.

“Just a couple of days ago, before I took off, maybe two, three days ago. She came in asking about a loan.” Annie opened her desk drawer and pulled out a file and opened it. “So we filled out an application. Here it is.” She picked up the file and showed it to Jo. “I was going to show it to the manager because nothing she gave me checked out; names, addresses – it was all phoney.”

“But this is definitely the woman?” Jo asked. Annie nodded. Jo excused herself and went back to her desk. Lifting her shirt collar she spoke into the hidden microphone.

“Lieutenant, you copy?”

“Right here,” Kojak replied.

“Loretta Williams was right HERE in the bank the day before we started the stakeout. She filled in a phoney loan application.”

“Looks like we’ve been chosen,” Kojak spoke to his team, “stay alert.” Jo looked across at Annie.

“Relax Annie! STOP looking at the door.” Then she turned and knocked a vase of flowers off her own desk. Kojak and Bobby looked at one another. Jo bent down and picked them up off the floor and put them back on the desk. 

At nine o'clock Stavros posing as the security guard unlocked the main door to allow the small group of people standing outside entry to the bank. Among the group a man and a tall black woman entered walking side by side. The lieutenant stood up. They walked past him and joined the line at the teller’s counter.

“They’ve just entered the bank,” Kojak informed his team, “proceed with the plan.” He then noticed two other men entering the bank. “Kojak to strike team: Wait, do not enter the bank. They’ve picked up some extra help; two male Caucasians. Delay any action until they leave; we don’t want a shootout in here.” He sat back down. “Crocker; give them the money, we’ll ‘take’ them outside.”

One of the newcomers remained by the door, not far from where Stavros was standing. The second newcomer walked through the bank and positioned himself against the wall opposite Bobby. The man picked up a leaflet and and pretended to look at it. Kojak watched him closely.

“Next please,” Bobby spoke. Williams walked over to the counter. “Good morning,” he began.

“That’s the name for it baby,” Williams replied as she pulled a 375 Magnum from her pocket: it was so heavy she could barely hold it. “Get your hands up!” Her partner in crime Fennell had also pulled out a gun. Williams turned round to face the room; “Everybody! Shut up and stand still! You two love birds!” She looked over to where Kojak and ‘Miss West Texas’ were sat, “Move! Get into the corner!” Fennell then jumped over the counter and pointed his gun at the young female teller next to Bobby and pushed her out of the way. Williams continued to rant and point the gun wildly. “Everybody stand still or we’ll blow holes in you. Get your hands up NOW! Everybody over there,” she pointed the gun at a small group, “get into the corner NOW!” Fennel threw a cash bag at the female cashier and ordered her to fill it. "Come on, get into the corner!” Williams yelled. “Everybody, get your hands up. Did you HEAR me over there?” she screamed at Jo and Annie, “Get your hands up!” She walked toward the two women. “What’s the matter over here? Get your hands up!” Kojak spoke into his microphone.

“Cool it: let them take the money and leave.” Williams walked over to Annie’s desk.

“Remember ME honey?” she asked.

“No, I,.. I...” Annie replied.

“Oh yeah, YOU remember me,” Williams continued. “I did a whole 'number' on YOU! We’re gonna clean this place up and when we do it means I’m gonna have a lot of money to spend. You wanna come along for kicks?” Fennell jumped back over the counter and came over to his comrade.

“Alright, knock it off!” He yelled at her. “Keep your eyes open damn it!”

“Shut UP!” Williams yelled back at him. She turned back and noticed her loan application form was sitting on Annie’s desk. “How come my application’s on the top? WHAT'S going on?” She asked angrily stabbing her finger into the paper. Sensing Annie was about to fall apart Jo took the lead.

“It’s nothing, it’s just routine,” she replied. “Some of the references didn’t check out. We have to report things like that to the manager.” Williams walked over to Jo’s desk.

“Little Miss Cool,” she sneered; “With all the answers; right Honey? I don’t remember YOU being here the other day. Let me see your purse. I want to see what you carry around; and hand it over real nice and slow.” Jo reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her purse. At that moment everything kicked off. 

Annie panicked and tried to get up from her desk but tripped over her crutches. Kojak reached into his jacket for his gun, but Williams turned and fired at him. He dived quickly behind a sofa taking ‘Miss West Texas’ with him. He saw newcomer number two fire at Bobby and saw the younger man grab his side and fall against a file cabinet. He then turned and took a shot at Kojak but missed and hit the window behind him instead sending glass everywhere. Stavros managed to take the man down from his position by the door. Williams continued to fire her gun wildly round the room. With the woman facing away from her Jo took her chance and stood up, pointing her gun directly at Williams’ back.

“Drop the gun!” her voice roared. “Move and I’ll blow your head off!” Williams turned and true to her word Jo fired and the other woman fell to the ground. Fennell tried to make a run for the door only to be stopped by Rizzo and Saperstein. Newcomer number one made it outside but was grabbed by the strike team. 

Jo walked over to where Loretta Williams was lying. She kicked the Magnum out of the way and knelt down and put her hand on the woman’s neck. There was no pulse. Across the room Bobby sank to the floor. Kojak dashed over and jumped over the counter to get to him. 

“Call an ambulance right away!" he yelled at a passing patrol officer.

Bobby was sitting with his back against the file cabinet. He pulled his jacket aside to show Kojak a growing patch of red on his shirt.

“Nah: that won’t even slow you down chasing chicks!” Kojak remarked. 

“Probably the best news I’ve had all day," Bobby replied smiling through the pain. Jo came over and brushed her hand through his hair.

“Does this mean I’m going to have to bring you candy and magazines and listen while you complain about the nurses?” she teased.

“Hey!” Bobby replied. “I’ve never complained about nurses yet.” He looked up at his two companions and smiled. “Well, now we know I'M going to live how about you. Are YOU alright?” he asked Jo.

“Sure,” she replied. “We’re cops; we do what we have to, right?” she asked, smiling at the lieutenant.

“That’s right,” Kojak replied. “We do what we have to.”


End file.
